Lentiviruses belong to the Retrovirus family of viruses. The term “lenti” is Latin for “slow”. Lentiviruses are characterized by having a long incubation period and the ability to infect neighboring cells directly without having to form extracellular particles. Their slow turnover, coupled with their ability to remain intracellular for long periods of time, make lentiviruses particularly adept at evading the immune response in infected subjects. Lentiviruses include immunodeficiency viruses, such as human immunodeficiency virus (HIV), simian immunodeficiency virus (SIV), feline immunodeficiency virus (FIV), and equine infectious anemia viruses (EIAV). Lentivirus infection can cause serious illness, and, if left untreated, can be fatal. In recent years several anti-retroviral drugs and drug cocktails that reduce viral load and ameliorate the symptoms of HIV infection have been developed. However, despite their successes, these drugs generally fail to eradicate the viral infection altogether. Instead the virus persists, often in a latent state, in infected subjects. There have also been multiple attempts to generate vaccines against lentiviral diseases such as HIV. However, to date, no vaccine is commercially available. Thus, there exists a need in the art to develop new drugs and vaccines against lentiviruses such as HIV.